theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Sandy Anderson
}} Dr. Sandra "Sandy" Anderson (née Allen) was a recurring character on The Young and the Restless played by Elizabeth Bogush from September 16, 2015 to February 9, 2016. Storylines Stealing Sage's Baby Dr. Sandy Anderson is the psychiatrist at Fairview that is treating Sharon Newman, when she admitted herself to Fairview. Dr. Anderson is also treating Patty Williams. Patty told Dr. Anderson that she overheard Sharon talking about how she miscarried and lied about it. Dr. Anderson performed a blood test on Sharon, and later told Patty that Sharon is pregnant. Sharon felt like she was ready to leave, but Dr. Anderson told Sharon she was in the middle of having a bi-polar episode. Dr. Anderson gave Sharon some medication to help her sleep, and later caught Patty visiting Sharon. Doctor Anderson is seen sneaking around the hospital. She watches Nick, and Sage Newman with their newly born son, Christian Newman. Nick sees her and notes she looks familiar. Dr. Anderson says she is Sharon's therapist and gives Nick an update on Sharon's treatment. When Dylan comes to visit her and Sharon seemed out of it. Sharon said her mouth was dry and asked Dylan to get her a glass of water. While Dylan got up to get water, Dr. Anderson was walking by and Dylan asked her about Sharon's medication and Dr. Anderson promised him everything was fine, but was obviously lying. Dr. Anderson drugged Sharon and tricked her into signing a form saying she shouldn't see her family and only see Dr Anderson. In the meanwhile, Patty wrote a note "Sharon and Dylan need help frowny face, Patty" and had the nurse deliver it to Paul claiming it's a birthday card. The nurse looked to see if it was safe and saw what it contained and delivered it to Doctor Anderson, who destroyed the note and locked Patty up in her room. Patty managed to escape from Fairview and went to warn Dylan, but she as presumably killed in the fire at Newman Towers. Sharon told Dr. Anderson she didn't want anymore medication and said she wanted to see Patty. Dr. Anderson convinced Sharon to take her mess for the sake of her "baby", and Sharon complied. Dr. Anderson went to the hospital where she ran into Patty's brother, Paul Williams. Paul threatened to sue Fairview and demanded to know how Patty got out. Dr. Anderson said Patty managed to convince one of the orderlies to let her out. As Dr. Anderson watched Sharon sleep, she told her that soon her beautiful new baby would arrive. Dr. Anderson had an encounter with Nick and Sage. She gave Nick an update on Sharon and said her baby was healthy, causing Sage to leave upset. Dr. Anderson then apologized for being insensitive. Dr. Anderson called Angela Stephens, the nurse that had kidnapped Christian for her, and asked how he was doing. Dr. Anderson was alarmed when an orderly told her Sharon realized she wasn't pregnant. Worried her plan would fall apart, Dr. Anderson illegally sedated Sharon and presented her with Christian once she was awake. Targeting Sage Emotionally Dr. Anderson called Sharon's oldest daughter, Mariah Copeland, and told her Sharon gave birth. Mariah was suspended and went to Fairview, telling Dr. Anderson she isn't leaving until she sees Sharon. Dr. Anderson took Mariah to see Sharon, and had her look through a window at Sharon and her "baby". Sharon joyfully beckoned for Mariah to come into the room, and Dr. Anderson allowed her to go in and see Sharon. Dr. Anderson had another encounter with Nick, and started talking to him as if she knew him. Dr. Anderson ranted about how the Newmans get away with everything and it doesn't matter who they hurt, and Nick snapped she doesn't know anything about his family. Dr. Anderson quickly backtracked and mentioned how Sharon has talked about them to her. Dr. Anderson apologized to Nick for judging his family, and offered to give him counseling. Nick asked what her name was and Dr. Anderson said it was Sandy. Sandy checked up on Sharon, and was troubled when Sharon said she hassle tiny feeling she feels she could somehow "Sully". Sandy later looked at a profile on Nick, and checked her cell. She slammed her laptop shut, and then smiled to herself. Sandy showed up at Sharon's house, and later was invited to her and Dylan's impromptu wedding. Mariah questioned why Sandy was still around since Sharon was doing well, but Sandy said she still needed to monitor Sharon. Sandy told Sharon she was doing well enough and reduced her bi-polar medication. Sandy also kept encouraging Nick and Sage to stay away from each other and give the leaves times to grief apart. When Nick and Sage reunited, Sandy expressed her disapproval, and her constant disapproval made Nick and Sage suspicious of her. Sandy and Nick went to dinner, and Sage shows up. She ranted about how Sandy had turned Nick against her, and when Nick tried to calm Sage down, she slapped him. Then she punched Sandy when she suggested Sage go to Fairview. Sandy called the cops, and had Sage arrested. Later, Sandy and Nick meet for drinks at the Tower Bar and share a kiss. Sandra Allen Reveal When Sage is committed to Fairview for a Psychiatric Evaluation, she uses her time there to snoop through Sandy's office. Sage discovers a book called "Living With Paralysis" and tells Nick what she found. Nick confides his suspicions to Sharon who meets with Sandy for coffee. During their discussion, Sandy mentions knowing Nick since high school and criticizes Nick's inability to stand up to his father and his weakness for Victor's approval. Nick breaks into Sandy's office and steals her book "Living With Paralysis". He shows Sharon the book and the initials inside it "S.A" with Sandy's notes. Suddenly Nick makes the connection, "High School. Paralysis. S.A. It's Sandra Allen! This is all about revenge!". Sandra Allen was a high school classmate of Nick and Sharon. One night when Nick threw a party at his house, he hooked up with Sandra while on a break with Sharon. After sending everyone home, Nick and Sandra spent the evening by the pool while Sharon secretly stayed behind and watched them. Sandra was an excellent diver with a promising future on the Olympic team. Nick dared Sandra to dive off the roof into the pool. However Sandra tragically broke her neck and was paralyzed which ended her Olympic future as a diver. Victor paid off Sandra's family to keep quiet about the accident, and Nick never saw her again. When Nick and Sharon were fighting over Faith's custody in 2015, Sharon's lawyer, David Sherman, wanted to use the Sandra Allen information against Nick but Sharon refused to allow it. However Sharon later used it to blackmail Nick into allowing her more visitation with Faith after Courtney Sloane was murdered. Nick is horrified when he realizes that Dr Sandy Anderson is actually Sandra Allen. Nick and Sharon rush to Fairview to confront her. However when they enter her office, they find Sandra's dead body on the floor with a bloody letter opener next to her. She had been stabbed in the back and murdered. Sage finds another patient, Patty Williams, catatonic in her room with Sandy's blood on her shirt. Murdered by Patty Williams After Patty is discovered back in Genoa City, she is returned to Fairview for psychiatric treatment. Patty teases Sage and Nick that she knows many secrets. Later Patty confronts Sandy in her office about Sharon's pregnancy and Sage's baby. Patty taunts Sandy, "Sharon held her belly and talked to it but there was nothing inside! So where did that baby come from, Doc? It was you. Sage thought she lost her baby but she didn't. You took her itty bitty little birdie and you put it in Sharon's nest. Sharon wanted a baby so you took Sage and Nick's baby!" Patty threatens to tell Sage and insists that a DNA test can confirm the truth. Sandy congratulates Patty on solving the puzzle. She explains that Nick was responsible for a diving accident that almost left her paralyzed for life. Sandy says she recovered but Nick never loved or supported her and abandoned her, "I wanted to break Nick's heart like he broke mine. Kill his dreams like he killed mine. So I stole Nick's baby to punish him." However Sandy admits she fell back in love with Nick, never stopped loving him, and wanted to get Sage out of the way. Patty insists that she must tell everyone the truth and tries to run away. Sandy grabs a syringe from her desk and stops her from leaving, "You're not telling anyone!" Patty uses her stuffed cat to knock the syringe from Sandy's hand. Sandy pushes Patty on to the couch and tries to call an orderly for help. While her back is turned, Patty grabs a letter opener from the desk and stabs Sandy in the back which ends her life. After killing Sandy, Patty is traumatized and retreats into a catatonic state. Patty's brother Paul Williams and nephew Dylan McAvoy are called to the crime scene by Nick, Sharon, and Sage. Paul tries to question Patty but she is unresponsive. Paul is emotionally distraught by the murder and blames himself for leaving his sister at Fairview. Crimes Committed and Misdeeds *Married someone so she can aquire a new last name and then divorced him (pre 2015). *Broke doctor patient codes by treating Sharon while in love with her best friend/ex-husband/brother-in-law Nick Newman (September 2015-February 2016). *Tricked Sharon Newman into thinking she was having a bipolar episode (Sep-Oct 2015). *Drugged Sharon repeatedly (Sep -Nov 2015). *Abused Patty Williams (Sept-Nov 2015, Feb 2016). *Tricked Sharon into signing a form that prohibits visitors (Oct 2015). *Tricked Sharon into thinking she conceived again (Oct 2015). *Spied on Christian Newman (Oct 2015). *Locked Patty in her room (Oct 2015). *Faked Christian's death (Nov 2015). *Let Patty escape Fairview and was sued by Paul Williams (Nov 2015). *Nearly caused the death of Patty (Nov 2015). *Stole an infant Christian and held him hostage for a few days (Nov 2015). *Slid a cushion underneath Sharon's clothes (Nov 2015). *Made a fake sonogram (Nov 2015). *Had nurse Angela Stephens illegally sedate Sharon (Nov 2015). *Gave flip flop therapy to Sage and Nick Newman and gave different therapy to both (Dec 2015-2016) *Attempted to destroy Nick and Sage's marriage (Dec 2015). *Targeted Sage's emotions and manipulated Sage and Nick (Jan 2016). *Stalked Nick, Sage, Mariah Copeland, Christian (Sully), Sharon, Dylan McAvoy, Faith Newman (Jan 2016). *Gaslighted Sage (Jan/Feb 2016). *Had Sage committed to Fairview and then kissed Nick (Feb 2016). *Had a nurse illegally sedate Sage (Feb 2016). *Threatened Patty to stay in her room (Feb 2016). *Broke patient code by treating Sage Newman while in love with Nick her husband (Feb 2016). *Tried to inject Patty with a unknown paraplegic (Feb 2016). Maladies and Injuries *Miscarried her baby with Nick. *Fell off a roof into a pool and suffered a broken leg, head injury, infertility and paralysis. *Punched by Sage Newman (Jan 25 2016). *Murdered by Patty Williams, stabbed in the back (Feb 8, 2016). Category:2010s Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:No Longer on the Show Category:Women of Genoa City